


Bunnymund x Reader: Nature's gift

by Chibichibiichigo



Series: Bunnymund x Reader: Nature Series [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichibiichigo/pseuds/Chibichibiichigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame this stupid hole I fall in. If it wasn't because of it, I won't fall in love with a giant bunny. Bunnymund x You.<br/>This is originally posted in my FF.net account so don't start a war zone here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Stupid Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I only used an only translator for the Australian part here so don't flame me for that.

**Chapter 1: Stupid Hole**

**(Name)'s pov**

* * *

"(Name)! Can you buy this (any seasoning) quickly? The ham will taste really horrible without this!" Mom yelled.

_Oh, come on! I'm watching my favorite show!_ I stand up and went downstairs towards the kitchen to get some money. As I walked away I saw my sibling (b/n) playing the X-Box Kinect I got last Christmas but he's not supposed to play that since its Easter. We have a deal about that. He can't play it at Easter so he can prepare for the Easter egg hunt in a few minutes.

"(B/n), that's mine. You can't play that." I scolded. "Plus, it's Easter. You gotta get ready."

"Mommy! (Name) is being selfish again!" He fakes to cry to win your mother's side.

"Now, now. (Name) just let (b/n) play it." Mom said calmly but gave me a glare to make it clear that it's an order.

I scratched my head in frustration. My (H/l) (H/c) hair went all shaggy and I combed it with my hands. "Fine. I'm leaving to the bloody store now."

"What did you just say, young lady?" Mom asked with an obvious anger in it.

"I said, Fine. I'm leaving to the bloody store now." I repeated and slammed the door behind me.

_Stupid mom, stupid (b/n), stupid orders, stupid hole I'm about to trip on. Stupid – Wait. What?_

I looked down and realized I really did trip in and fall into a long underground tunnel. I screamed to the very top of your lungs until I finally landed to a giant daisy. I look around and saw unexpectedly beautiful scenery around me. Flowers blooming, soft green grass around me, and a bunch of eggs with legs.

"Ah, bloody hell. Now I'm dreaming I'm Alice from Alice in wonderland. I bet I'll see the rabbit that's afraid to be late." I yelled to myself.

"Who's there?" A voice shouted.

_Ah, great. Things couldn't get any much worse now, could it?_

I heard loud hopping sound it gets louder and louder every heartbeat my heart makes. From afar I saw it was just a rabbit. But as it come closer…

"Holy f*ck!" I accidentally cussed. "A bunny kangaroo hybrid!"

"A what?" It retorted.

"It talks?!" I whispered to myself and feel like fainting but of course, I don't want my pride to be tainted so I keep my senses awake.

"Who…" I pointed him. "Who or what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. THE EASTER BUNNY." He (based on his voice) said with a thick Australian accent in it. "Now tell me, why 'n' how did ya get in here?"

"I don't know! I was just walking then I fell into a hole!" I exclaimed.

"I know I was forgettin' something." He mumbled. "I better brin' ya back outta here."

"Okay?" I replied while gazing at the eggs walking with their tiny legs that passed by my direction. "Are these the eggs we hunt?"

For some reason, the Easter bunny smiled. He motioned for me to follow him. Well, at least I got a beautiful view away from my mom who keeps on ordering stuff I don't want to do. We two continued walking into a tulip garden like area. The tulips start blooming and an egg hopped out of it.

"This is where all the eggs were created. Then they will all flamin bloody go straight in that pool of color. Go next ta the vines ta make the designs. They will walk straight to the tunnels 'n' we will all have Easter" The Easter bunny explained as we continued walking.

I ducked to observe the newly painted eggs walking to the tunnel. I glanced at the Easter bunny and smiled. I never manage to have such a wonderful trip before. Every time there was a school field trip I want to go into my mom keeps saying we don't have money but if it's for my brother, she got loads of money. I looked at the Easter bunny's luscious green eyes and it feels like I was ogling at the nature's pure green glow. He smiled back and gives me one (f/c) egg. I put it inside my pocket to make sure it won't get lost.

"Thank you." He looked confused so I explained. "For giving me a trip around and this egg. This place is awesome!"

"No worries, liddle ankle biter." He grinned and stomped his huge foot at the ground.

A hole appeared and he motioned for me to jump in it. I was about to do so when I remembered that I haven't tell my name yet. I glanced at him and he just looked at me.

"I forgot to tell you, my name's (Name)." I extended my hand for a handshake.

"Nice ta meet ya, (Name). Me name is Bunnymund." He shook my hand and for some reason my heart just starts beating wildly. "I would really appreciate if ya won't tell anyone about me Warren."

I grinned as we let go of each other's hands. "Bet your fur, I won't."

"Hop along then, ankle biter." He smirked and watches me jump in the hole. He yelled in the hole as I descend in it. "Happy Easter!"

I land on your bum with a soft thud. I was in front of a store and remembered that I have to buy (seasoning) for the stupid ham. Well, the ham is good, I just don't like going out to buy stuff for it. I went inside and buy the bloody seasoning and walk home.

I went inside seeing my brother still playing my X-box. I just rolled my eyes and hand my mother the seasoning. She smiled and let me go back to my own business, which is watching TV.

"Hey, (b/n)!" I called my brother.

"What?" He yelled back.

"The Easter egg hunt started a few minutes ago." I smirked because I know he would feel devastated about it.

"What!?" He throws the joystick away and run to his room to change.

The only thing that stopped him is the glare from our mother. Rule number one of the house, no aerodynamic stuff/ throwing stuff away in her house. If ever that happens, grounded for one week is the punishment.

"(b/n), you're grounded next week!" Our mom yelled but we're still shocked.

"You'll let me go to the Easter egg hunt?" My brother asked.

"As long as your sister will keep an eye on you." She knows I hate going out as a babysitter of my little brother.

But ever since I met Bunnymund, the Easter bunny. I want to go outside and have a nice chat with him again. So I did something our mother didn't anticipated.

"Well, let's go now! We don't want to miss the event now, do we?" I wink at my brother who grinned.

"Yay! Let's go!" And we two scampered off.

_I'll meet Bunnymund again…_


	2. Chapter 2: Glimpse of the Past

Chapter 2: Glimpse of the Past

(Name)'s pov

* * *

_~At the Easter egg hunt event~_

Me and my brother have dressed up and brought baskets with us for the eggs. My brother hums the Lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth, he didn't really get the tune exactly but I just know that tune because of the movie. We keep on looking under the bushes, rocks and at tree tops just hoping to collect some more.

"I wanna find the largest and smallest egg!" (b/n) cried.

"We'll find it." I comforted him. _Cause I need to see Bunnymund again._

That thought gave me a stop and frown. Why am I thinking of him like this? He's is just the Easter bunny, big deal. I continued arguing mentally to myself I didn't realize I tripped and my head hit a stone. Instead of a searing pain, a very vague memory starts to reel in your brain.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_You were 8 years old, wandering happily around the grass filled park, searching for Easter eggs. A huge smile is appeared in your face when you saw the real reason why you go to Easter egg hunts. The Easter Bunny._

" _G'day, liddle ankle biter." He greeted and mess up your hair._

_You pouted to him after messing your hair but you smiled again. "Hello, bunny!"_

" _How's me liddle sheila doin'? Anybody bullyin' ya? Bunny is here ta kick their butt." He said with a proud grin in his face._

" _Nobody! They're afraid of me. I just glare at them and they scamper off!" You boasted and start chasing a butterfly that passed your way._

" _Don't bloody go too far, liddle sheila." He ordered but you were so caught up on the butterfly you didn't realize you're at the street. Cars speed off the road and one has lost its controls and veering in your direction._

" _(Name), watch out!" Bunny screamed. "I knew I should have just make ya stay beside me."_

_He hopped as fast as he could but the car is already in front of you. You screamed at the very top of your lungs and everything went black._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

"(Name)!" My brother called my name out loud which made me snap back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I replied.

My brother pointed at his cheeks and made a squiggly line drawing it down to his neck and I realized tears are flowing down to my cheeks. The memory is still fresh and lingering in my mind. I met Bunnymund a long time ago! I have amnesia and I totally forgot everything I knew about him. That's why I can't see the Easter bunny before until my brother made me believe again.

A hole appeared right in front of me. I step back for I know what will appear in that hole. In a matter of seconds, the Easter bunny leaped out of the hole and stretched his back. He turns around and saw me standing in front of him.

"Crikey!" He jumped back, surprised to see me. "Hello, sheila."

"Hello, bunny." I smiled and did my best not to hug him in front of all the kids around.

He looked at my hand saw my basketful of eggs. He smiled and placed three more eggs in it. Children start gathering around Bunnymund and I did what was right even though I don't want to. I left the scene and sit to the nearby picnic table. Yes, on the table not the chair. Nobody can boss me around the park after all.

"Alright, kids. Let me see who got the most egg." Bunnymund coaxed to the children who start showing how many egg they manage to get.

I can't help but smile. I can see myself to those children, which bring back that old memory of mines. My brother's scream overpowered every child's wails. Bunnymund looked at my direction and invited me to come over.

"Looks like it's liddle Monty's victory," He proclaimed and Monty received another basket of eggs. "Now, for the one who got the smallest egg!"

"I got it!" (b/n) shouted and holds out an egg about a size of a quarter.

Everybody and yes including me can't believe he actually manage to saw such small egg. Bunnymund smirked and hand (b/n) a basketful of eggs. My brother starts fisting to the air while boasting that he got the smallest one. I chuckled, which is rare for me to do after all the jealousy I got from my brother. The children start flooding (b/n) questions which I already know will make his head big again.

"It's just luck. One day you guys will manage to find it too." I said to the children which made them smile.

My brother went to my side and nudges my waist. "I was about to tell them I got powers!"

"Powers your face, you don't have one (b/n)." Yup, crush his dreams, normal event in the family.

"You could be really mean, (Name)." He pouted and sticks his tongue out.

I was about to chase him when Bunnymund made the last announcement.

"Alright! Now, who got the largest one?" He smirked at me.

The children once again crowded to each other showing the Easter bunny the largest they manage to get. I went closer and noticed that the egg that he gave me earlier in his Warren is larger than theirs. I opened my pocket and bring out the large (f/c) egg and showed it to the Easter bunny. He smirked winked for we two shared a little secret about the largest egg and gives me a basketful of eggs. I grinned back and take the basket of eggs. Well at least I got a stack of chocolate again.

"How come you have the largest?" My brother complained.

"Because I found it, duh." I state the obvious.

"But I was with you the whole time! I should have seen it if you got it!" He continued whining.

"Hey! You got the small one, we're quits." I shot back and he start considering it.

"You got a point." He remarked. "Let's go back home!"

I was about to leave when Bunnymund's Australian accent called my name. I swerved and let my brother go home first. Bunnymund went into my direction and smiled at me.

"Enjoyin' Easter?" He asked.

"Yeah, say…" I started.

"What is it, sheila?"

As much as I want to bring up the memory I just found out I asked the thing that made me curious. "Why you keep calling me 'sheila'? You know my name after all."

He laughed incredulously on my question which at some point ticked me off. "It's an Australian slang for 'girl'."

I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Psh, I know that."

"I remember, ya were eight years old. We play in this park every sprin' time. Old times... I wish ya could remember them." He mumbled lowly but I can still hear it.

 _I want to know more about my past but I don't wanna bang my head again._ I thought. This stuff is really stressing me out. I tried to bring up the subject but he was already near his hole.

"Will I see you again?" I asked as if it's a matter of life and death.

He seemed surprise with my question. He patted my head and gave a light kiss which made me blush and my heart rate speed up. I looked up at him and he still has that smile in his face.

"I'll be there as long as it's sprin' time." He promised and readied to jump in the hole. "Happy Easter, (Name)."

He jumped in and the hole disappeared and a pansy replaced it. I smiled to myself and muttered. "Happy Easter, Bunnymund."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl Who Looks Like Me

Chapter 3: The Girl Who Looks Like Me

(Name)’s pov

* * *

I walked home with my annoying brother keeps on flooding me on how I managed to get the large egg. I bring out my iPod and start listening to my playlist to block out (b/n)'s voice. I ignored (b/n) as he started shaking me, pulling my sleeves in order to get my attention. I smirked and continued walking.

We reached our house and I removed my ear buds so I'll hear whenever my mom says something. (b/n) opened the door, leaving his basket at the door way. I have no choice but to carry them along with mines. He fake cried at mom again and told her that I wasn't paying any attention to him.

"(Name), why are you not giving attention to your brother?" My mom asked.

"Mom, you try walking the street making sure that we won't get hit by a car while holding four baskets of Easter eggs." I replied bluntly.

"(b/n), she's just trying to protect you." Mom said to my brother, believing my white lie.

"No, she's not! She's got her ear buds on and won't tell me how she got the largest egg!" (b/n) continued complaining.

Mom looked at me and I shrugged. After seeing that I have no ear buds on, she made my brother go to the shower and eat dinner. I placed the eggs he got in his room then placed mines in my room. I went for a quick shower, dress up and went downstairs to set the table. The ham was set on the table along with some fruits and vegetable salad. (b/n) went down still pouting after not getting into our mom's favor. We prayed for the food and start eating.

"When will dad be home?" I asked.

"A few more days, hun." Our mother beamed as she glanced in the portrait of them two at the wall. "I wish he's fine."

"We all do, mom." I prompt her that we're still here.

"Yeah! We'll surprise daddy when he gets here!" my brother started his ideas and mom just smiled at him.

"If he doesn't surprise us first then yeah we can do that." I said in between of eating my ham.

"You got a point, sister." He got this _I'mavaliantsoldier_ look which is to be honest looks preposterous. "We have to formulate a plan b to z."

"Yeah, whatever…" I muffled.

We finished eating and I put our dishes in the dishwasher. I wiped the table, placed the leftovers in the fridge and other daily chores. When I'm done doing my part, my mom let me go upstairs and do whatever I want. I head in my room and stared at the ceiling. I looked around and smiled. I'm here again in my (f/c) room, filled with posters from (f/show) mostly is a poster of (f/chara) lying in my (2nd f/c) queen size bed. I turned around and gaze at my basketful of eggs, on top is the largest one. I smiled, this egg is the current proof I had that the Easter bunny does exist. I stand up and planned to go to the restroom when I noticed that the town is starting to glow like gold. I turned around and saw threads of glittering sand maneuvered in the air into everybody's homes.

 _The sandman._ I thought and smiled. I returned to the bed and let one sand thread circle around me and drift into deep slumber.

Flowers, fresh air, grass, and wet soil filled my nose. I fluttered my eyes open and gasped in the beautiful view in front of me but I realized something. I'm translucent and floating mid-air. I looked around, hoping to see anybody to assure myself that I'm still sane. The full moon is the only source of light around my area.

 _You're only here to view…_ A man's voice echoed to my head. I looked around to see if somebody's around but there's still none. _The rest is up to you to figure out._

 _Great! I'm starting to lose it._ I thought to myself.

A movement a little far from my place caught my attention. I willed myself to go to its source and saw that it's a bunny. I look closer and realized it's not just some bunny.

"Bunnymund!" I called but he didn't seem to hear me.

I was about to rant at him when a faint sound of pan pipes filled the fields I'm at. I gazed around to see who the person is playing it. Bunnymund stand up with his huge hind legs and hop towards the direction of the music. I, having no choice but to follow, did so and observed Bunnymund as he continued hopping. I saw that he was carrying a wreath of pink, green, purple, and yellow flowers. I see a girl who looks exactly like me, only that she wears a flowy white dress, playing a set of pan pipes. Bunny hops up, showing up to the girl and give the wreath to her. The girl smiled, putting down her set of pan pipes, let Bunnymund place the wreath in her head and give him a hug. They start walking across the field hand in hand, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Then they start walking into the forest, and everything goes dark. My eyes start to swell up, tears falling down from my eyes, soaking my (other f/c) shirt. I clenched my fists and tried to stop my tears as I wipe them in hurry.

"Why?" I cried more unable to stop it. "Why do I feel this way? I feel…"

_I feel what? It's so hard to describe…I feel… I feel… rejected._

I continued to mourn until I heard a female scream from the forest. Panic raced into my blood as I glanced in its source.

"Bunnymund!" A female's, probably the girl with pan pipes, screams with a hint of crying echoed in the fields.

I tried to go to their direction and help them out if I could but the voice came back in my head again.

 _You're only here to view…_ the man's voice repeated.

"Shut up! I need to help Bunnymund!" I yelled and fight my way to the forest.

 _Why? Who is Bunnymund in your life?_ The voice asked.

This managed to falter you from rushing to Bunnymund's side. Thoughts started swirling up in your mind. Confusion filled my heart and of course, I find the basic answer for everything.

"He's my friend!" I screeched and the voice died out.

"NO!" Bunnymund cried desperately and everything went black.

I woke up with a jolt as I look around and guarantee myself that it was just a dream. But now that I tried thinking about it, I can't remember most of it. All I know is Bunnymund is in there and I'm in the fields. That's about it. I squinted at my digital clock and saw that it was just 3:00 am. I lay down on the bed once again and gawked at the egg the Easter bunny bequeathed me. As I positioned my hand at my pillow, I comprehended it was drenched wet from tears. My tears. I forced myself to close my eyes and went back to a dreamless sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4: Stalker of the Day

Chapter 4: Stalker of the day

_Bunnymund's pov_

* * *

I met her once again. The last time she was able ta see me is when she's still 8 years old. I can't believe our new meetin' will be her falling in me bunny hole. I gave her the largest goog, for when she was still 8, she's the first one ta get it. That bright smile that appears in her face whenever she gets it makes me heart race. If she could only remember not only her childhood but who really she is... I would be the luckiest battler in the world.

I leaped around me warren as Easter has ended 'n' children will flamin bloody go back ta their old activities. I decided ta take a scout at the park again. I made a bunny hole 'n' the first thin' I saw was Sandy's dream sand. It moved with its own rhythm 'n' entered every child's home ta give them sweet dreams. I looked up 'n' sandy noticed me from the ground. He waved at me 'n' as the time passed by, he went ta the next place where he needs to spread his magic.

I sprang into (name)'s pad 'n' saw her sleepin' while tears fall down ta her closed eyes. I badly want ta wiped those tears 'n' comfort her at the best I can but I can't. Not until everythin' was the way it's supposed ta be, until she recoups her memoirs.

She rouses with a jolt 'n' viewed at her environs. She set her gawks in her digital clock 'n' she groaned. She rooted down back in her bed 'n' perceived that her pillow is soaked with her tears. She slumbered once again 'n' this time nah dream sand delivers her dreams. After discernin' that I've been out awake for a long time, I returned ta me warren 'n' went ta siesta.

I stirred up 'n' fraught my body to rouse all my senses. I sprang around to make sure that everything in my warren is intact 'n' not verminous by the Nightmare King, Pitch. I sniffed the whole area 'n' keep my ears open in case something or somebody gets in my warren. After making sure that everything's alright, I stomped on the ground, creating a bunny hole. I hopped in it 'n' head towards (name)'s pad.

"(b/n), wake up!" (Name) yelled at her bro.

"5 minutes…" He replied groggily.

"If you don't wake up right now, I'm going to eat your breakfast!" My liddle sheila threatened 'n' went ta the door.

"I'm awake!" Her bro screamed 'n' raced towards the kitchen.

The two of them hurried on eating 'n' packed their stuff. Apparently, they were going to camp out in the wilderness for a week as a fam bonding. Their old-man seems to just arrive from somewhere since he's still wearing a bizzo suit with the tie loose. They all head to a black SUV 'n' drove to the nearest forest in the town. It gave me a chance to yarn to her again.

(Fav camp song here)

They all sing as they pass through the town square. I hopped to follow where they are going until I realized the all end up in burgess. They all stepped out of the hq 'n' start unloading their stuff. (Name) 'n' her old-man set up the tent whiles her old-girl 'n' bro continued unloading the items they brought along with them. They did the usual camping stuff, s'mores, went fishing, 'n' lastly they went hiking.

They challenge each other to a race, the first one to get to the top 'n' back down their camp wins the whole tent 'n' the others have to share the other one. They started a countdown from 10 'n' when they reached 1, they started running while throwing funny jokes at each other **.** (Name) was winning the race when her bro made her trip on the way back down. She squeaked as she lost her balance and rolled down to the other side 'n' end up on the side of the frozen lake. I sprang a little closer 'n' check if she's alright. She stands up 'n' yelped after touching her knee. She got a large bruise at her left leg but she still started walking around 'n' I silently followed her. I accidentally stridden on a twig 'n' she swerved to see if somebody is around. I ducked, in order for myself to be remained concealed from her sight 'n' wait patiently until she starts speaking.

"Who's there?" She turned as she observed around. It almost sound brave if she wasn't shaking a bit. "Show yourself!"

Having no choice, I stand up 'n' showed myself to (name). She gasped 'n' her face suddenly became angry.

"Bunnymund!" She asked with irritation in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I, Uhm…" I answered skeptically and start lookin' for a reason. "Looking if some off my eggs got lost here!"

"Yeah, right…" She replied disbelievin'ly but despite her not believing me reason, she still smiled at me. "Well since you're here, can you help me win a race?"

I smirked 'n' stomped on the ground. A bunny hole that leads to their camp base appeared from the plain mushy soil. "With pleasure, sheila."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason Why... I Guess

Chapter 5: The Reason Why... I Guess

(Name)'s pov

* * *

I jumped into the hole and Bunnymund followed me too. I sprang out a few steps away from our camp. I sped off and saw that my parents and brother are still one more feet away. What could I say? Having the Easter Bunny as my partner in crime is a big advantage.

"I won! I own the tent on my own!" I cheered as I jump in joy. "Take that, (b/n)!"

"Mom! (Name)'s being mean again!" My brother fake cry as always.

"But (b/n), we got a deal before we start the race remember?" Our mom reminded.

_*Flashback*_

" _Alright, let's go hiking!" Dad said upbeat._

" _We're too lazy for that." I and (b/n) groaned._

" _Oh come on, you two. It would be fun, I promise." He continued._

" _Meh, we'll eat more s'mores instead." We both answer again... like a boss._

" _What should I do…?" Our dad wondered aloud._

" _How about a race?" Mom suggested. "First one to get to the top then back here wins."_

" _Sounds great!" Dad beamed. "Why are you two looking at us like that?"_

" _What's the prize?" We asked._

" _Oh come on!" Our dad laughed out loud. "There are no prizes, now stand up and start racing!"_

" _No decent prize, no race." My brother demanded._

" _I agree with that." I said and roasted more s'mores._

_Dad became really ticked off and mom tried to call him down. Since I don't want any scolding in our vacation, I suggested something I've been wanting in every camping we do._

" _Okay, here's the deal." I declared which got everybody's attention. "We'll race to the top then back here. Winner gets to own one of the tents alone for the whole week. The others have to share on the other one."_

_Mom and Dad considered it for a moment and finally sighed. "Alright, that's the prize then."_

" _Alright! Let's go racing!" (b/n) and I cheered._

_*End of flashback*_

"But—" (b/n) protested.

"A deal is a deal, (b/n)." Dad answered. "I'm a businessman and I know how hard it is. We have to gamble in every decision we made for the company."

"Fine. Just don't squish me and no lovey-dovey while I'm there." My brother pointed out which made me chuckle.

"Alright, let's prepare dinner now." Mom coaxed. "(Name), you get the firewood. (b/n), you're going to set the table and (d/n), you'll scout around to see if there's some wild dogs hunting for us."

"Okay." We three replied and went to our tasks.

I walked alone in the forest and heard footsteps approaching me. I raised my guard up and picked up the nearest rock I could reach. A tall figure appeared and I was about to throw the rock, the figure spoke.

"(Name), it's me." The figure said.

I leaned closer and noticed those two big ears. "Bunny!"

He went a little closer and noticed that he had a pile of wood on the left hand and a wooden boomerang at the right hand. I looked at him questionably and pointed the kindling.

"Why you have firewood with you?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" He started to speak shakily again like he did when I asked him why he's here. "Uhm… I need ta make fire? "

"Okay…" I answered but still suspicious about it. He probably heard my conversation with my parents. "Can I have some? We need some kindling too."

"Oh, yeah sure." He handed me the whole bundle of wood and smirked. "You tinnie have it all. I have enough back there."

 _I got no effort on getting firewood at all!_ I grinned and hugged Bunnymund as a thank you. He seemed to be surprised about this but hugged me back in the end. The warmth his thick fur, it's silky and comfy feeling on my bare skin tickled me a little but enjoyed it. Dang, I could stay forever like this. Well, not until my mom called out and Bunnymund let go of me.

"Ya have ta bloody go back to them now. They are startin' to get worried sick about ya." Bunny said and started backing up as I noticed that he's getting red besides the fact that he got fur on his face.

My mind started winding again and got more curious. Why is he turning red? What if he just left me here? What if a pack of whatever tried to kill us? What's he really doing here anyway? Is he protecting us? From what?

"Wait!" I called and he glanced back at me.

"What is it, sheila?" He questioned and I ogled down the ground.

"What are you really doing here?" I queried once again. "Are you trying to guard us or just stalking me?"

He stands up straight as he walked back in front of me to pat my head. "There are so many thin's I wish I could tell ya myself but ya have ta figure it out on ya own."

"Bunny, promise me you'll be as honest as possible to me." I stared deeply in his luscious green eyes pleadingly.

He seems to be taken aback from my request but managed to gather his posture once again. "I promise, sheila. I promise."

With that, he kissed my head as a farewell for the time being and he started hopping away to wherever he's going. I grabbed the firewood he gave me and head back to our camp. Mom was hugging and checking if I got poisoned or something while dad lectures me to not go way to far again. I can't really hear most of what they are saying since there is only one thing in my mind right now.

_Bunnymund kissed my head._

For some reason, I feel happy but confused at the same time. He's the Easter bunny! He brings entertainment to children. But was it every time I see him leave me makes me feels so sad? Oh yeah, of course. He's my first friend since I don't really go outside the house. That's why I feel this way… I guess.

 


	6. Chapter 6: Just Call My Name

Chapter 6: Just Call My Name

(Name)’s pov

* * *

Morning light bathed my (s/c) skin. I stretched out and get out of my tent. I was about to walk to the forest to gather another batch of firewood when Bunnymund appeared.

"Hello, sheila." He smirked and set down a pile of firewood.

"Bunny!" I grinned and sit beside the nearby large rock. "What brought you here?"

"Just checkin' on ya family. Who knows maybe a wild pack of wolves or bears attacked ya guys. I tinnie always use me boomerang and protect ya."

I blushed for some reason. _He cares about me and my family…did we do something for him before that he's so kind to us?_

"I better keep goin'." He started walking away back into the forest. "Just call me name if ya need me. I'll be there for ya anytime ya need me."

I felt my cheeks got even hotter and redder. I looked away and heard Bunnymund hopped away. I looked into my family's tent and take a deep breath. I put my cheerful face on and head towards their tent.

"DAY TWO! WAKE UP YOU SLUG-A-BEDS!" I yelled to wake my parents and brother.

"Excuse me, young lady?" My mom eyed me and I gulped.

"I meant that slug-a-bed part to (b/n)." I lied.

"Oh, I thought that was for your father…" She muttered.

I looked inside their tent and saw dad snoring along with my brother. Well, now I wish I have a camera with me! Why don't I have a camera when I need it? I start made the fire and mom prepared the ingredients. She's going to make barbeques and some (fave outdoor food). The aroma of the food as mom put it in a pot on the fire filled the air. My stomach grumbled, already protesting for food.

"Calm down there, tummy. It's almost done." I said to myself.

"Do I smell (fave outdoor food)?" My brother asked groggily.

"Yes, you do (b/n)." Mom confirmed.

"Finally! Something decent to eat!" He yelled and grabbed paper plates, plastic forks and spoons then set the table.

"Did you just…" Mom gasped.

"He did…" I continued.

"(b/n) just set the table! Is it the end of the world?!" Our dad said in tremor.

"Hey! I can do it when I want to!" My brother pouted and we all laughed at him.

"Alright, let's eat." Mom invited and we start digging in the food.

After the breakfast, I walked around so my digestive system would process the food and not make me chubbier. I walked and walked and… well you get the point with that. The thing is, I saw this beautiful flower and I got so tempted to get it. I carefully removed it from the ground and bring it back with me. Mom saw it and grabbed an old bowl and it served as a temporary vase for it. My dad showed up in front of us holding a paper… a flyer to be precise.

"Hey! Look what I found out." He passed the flyer to us and we start skim reading it. "They got a zip line here!"

My brother cheered up even more. He has always wanted to zip line. Me on the other hand…

"Can I get to ride on too?" (b/n) asked excitedly.

"Depends to the operator if they allow you." Mom replied but it didn't quaver (b/n)'s excitement.

"Aren't you excited, (Name)?" My dad asked.

"Yeah… that would be…" I shakily answered. "Fun?"

I'm not afraid of heights it's just that knowing that your hanging by about who knows how high in a single harness cord is way creepy enough. What if something happened or what if my head got in a tree or worse the mountain itself!

"Alright, let's go!" Dad cheered and we all left.

We arrived to the zip line after 3 miles of walking. How do I know? The flyer said so based on the instructions on how to get there. My Dad inquired if (b/n) is allowed to get in the zip line and they allowed him as long as a parent is with him in the zip line. My Mom being adventurous and all wants to go alone which basically left me no choice to go alone too.

Mom wen there first and she was screaming in joy. (b/n) was so excited but I really see the point of not being worried when you're dangling in a harness. My mom landed on the other side and its Dad and (b/n)'s turn. They both scream like a girl. Which made me chuckle and Mom's laugh was echoing which made our boys embarrassed. But then I realized it was my turn. I gingerly took the harness and they start strapping me with it.

"Ready?" The operator asked.

"No?" I replied.

"Here it goes!" He ignored and pushed me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

I looked down and saw how high I was. It made me nervous especially when I heard something unraveling. I looked at the cord and saw that it was my harness. Well, guess what? The ending of my life is in a zip line.

"The harness is unraveling!" I screamed but I know it was no use. They can't pull me on time.

_Snap!_

Yup. This is it. I'm falling about probably 50 or 70 feet high. I panicked a lot until I remember, I have a friend. I remembered what he just told me this morning.

_"Just call me name if ya need me. I'll be there for ya anytime ya need me"_

"Bunnymund! Help me!"


	7. Chapter 7: Taken Away

Chapter 7: Taken Away

(Name)'s pov

* * *

"Bunnymund! Help me!"

That was the last thing I manage to say as I hear my parent's and brother's screams. They were scared too; they don't want this to happen. My mom's cries echoed in my head, followed by Dad's screams and (b/n)'s wailing. I, for some reason smiled. Would you look at that; they do care about me. All the years we've been together as a family, I never felt so important to them. Usually, I'm just a 'maid' for them. Buy this, get that, do this, do that… I'm so glad that at least, I finally found out they loved me too. I just closed my eyes as I mutter a mantra to myself.

_I'll be fine, I'll be fine. Bunnymund will save me. I know he would…_

_The time has come…_ the same old voice in my dream said. _It's time for you to figure everything out…_

_What do you mean? Who are you?_ I asked mentally not really hoping for a reply.

_I am tsar lunar, the first guardian but more known as man in moon, MiM for short._ It replied. _You will know everything once you wake up._

_How am I supposed to wake up?! I'm about to die!_ I yelled mentally and saw the ground a few more feet away from me.

_Believe…_ MiM said and his voice seemed to disappear.

"I believe…" I muttered and closed my eyes as I lose contact to the world.

My eyes fluttered open and a loud gasped escaped from my mouth. I looked around but I didn't see any blood or any sign that I fall about 70 feet high. _I must be in heaven now._ Flowers of different species are everywhere and so were the animals around. To be honest I didn't really know what happened all I know is that I'm dead and now I'm in heaven. That explains the falls and beautiful scenery in front of me, right?

I stand up and realized I was wearing a flowy white dress. I touched my hair and noticed I have gold ringlets on it. I saw a pan pipe set on the nearby rock and I grabbed it. Well, I might as well enjoy the peaceful view with some peaceful sound of the pan pipe. I started playing a sweet [melody](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOaoUx0Mc0Q) from it and I noticed that the flowers bloomed faster as I play. I smiled, this is really wonderful.

I was having a good time playing with the pan pipe when Bunnymund suddenly showed up with that signature grin in his face. I grinned back and saw he was holding a flower wreath.

_Wait. What?_ I considered everything. White flowy dress, golden ringlets, pan pipes, full moon, Bunnymund, a wreath of flowers, and we're in the middle of a field…

_You're only here to view…_ I remembered the voice that spoke in my mind when I was dreaming. _The rest is up to you to figure out._

And I did figure it out! Oh my gosh, I was jealous over myself all this time. It was just me all along…

_I'm jealous?_

Why would I be jealous? Bunny and I were just friends! I looked at Bunnymund one again and he offered me the flower wreath. I smiled and I set down the pan pipes which I completely forgot that I'm still holding. He gently placed the wreath on my head and gave me a kiss there. I felt my cheeks get hot and red so I looked away. He looked at me curiously and I hugged him as a thank you and to hide my reddening face from his sight. He hugged me back and offered his hand.

"Want ta walk with me, sheila?" He asked with his hand still waiting for mines.

I considered it first and take his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Just into the forest. For ya ta remember everythin'." He replied.

I smiled starting to get lost in thought. _Bunnymund is holding my hand! My heart beats so fast and my cheeks are getting redder and redder as time goes by! I don't know what's going on but… it felt so right._

We started walking into the forest and I remembered that I was supposed to be dead. "Hey, I'm dead already, right?"

"As (Name), yep. But as the goddess that who ya really are…it just got awaken and revived herself into your form." He answered.

"I'm…" my voice trailed off as my brain processed what he just said. "…a goddess?"

"Ya really don't remember, do ya sheila?" He sighed and held my hand tighter.

Suddenly, a thought came up into my mind. "You didn't come…"

He looked confused at me. "What do ya mean I didn't come? I'm right here, sheila."

"I called your name…" I silently answered. "You let me die…"

"I DIDN'T LET YOU DIE! I CAUGHT YA AND –" He countered in hurry with great pain in his eyes. "Ya already died before ya even hit the ground."

"I need to go to my parents." I ordered. "Now."

"Ya can't." He simply said.

"And why not?" I protested. "Can't you just stomp your feet and make a bunny hole to our campsite?"

"Ya don't exist in that world anymore. Nah one will be able ta see and remember ya. You're now an immortal." He explained.

"W-what?" I frowned. Fear started to consume my mind.

_Nobody can remember me…to see me… I-I don't want this… I want everything back!_

"Yes, child. I know how painful and scary it was…"

Bunnymund and I looked around for the source of the voice. He keeps me on his back, protecting me from something…or someone.

"Show yourself, Pitch!" Bunnymund challenged.

A tall, lithe, and dark man appeared from the dark part of the forest. He has golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound brave enough.

"Me?" He faked his sorrow. "I'm the only an only Boogey Man, but I prefer being called…"

He disappeared into the shadows. With Bunnymund's hand on mine and other into a boomerang it was hard for him to move fast. I felt myself shaking as the temperature in my area started to become cold. Then a pair of hand pried me away from Bunnymund.

"Pitch Black." He ended.

"Bunnymund!" I screamed with tears suddenly flowing from my (e/c) eyes.

Bunnymund's eyes widened and lunged after Pitch. He threw both of his boomerangs and tried to grab me away but a black horse with golden eyes appeared and Pitch managed to ride on it. Without any warning, the horse trudged off and we flew to the skies.

"NO!" I heard Bunnymund's screams which filled my heart with sorrow but once again lifted as I heard his last words before we're out earshot. "I'll get ya back, (Name). I will definitely have ya back this time!"


	8. Chapter 8: My Long Lost Love

Chapter 8: My Long Lost Love

Bunnymund's pov

* * *

_*Back at the zip line scene*_

"Bunnymund! Help me!"

It echoed into me ears and I immediately run ta the source of the voice. Worry spread into me whole bein'. That scream was followed by cries and wails of her family members. As soon as I arrived, I saw her eyes already closed. I catched her before she hit the ground but that was partially useless. She's not breathin' anymore. I checked the pulse only ta confirm that she's already dead.

I tinnie feel tears start ta slip out of me eyes. Me heart ached like it did a long time ago. I just found her and now she's gone once again. I snuggled her dead body closer ta mines, savorin' every memory we have together even though it was just a few of it. I let me tears drop into her face. I continued ta mourn…mourn for long lost love ta be lost once again.

 _Bring her into the hidden part of your Warren._ The man in moon spoke in me mind. _She'll wake up as who she really is…_

I made a bunny hole and I carried her into me back. I hopped in it and continued until I was in me Warren. I made me sentinel eggs move aside and tapped some rocks ta reveal a paradise. I went in along with (Name)'s lifeless body and lay her down beside the riverbank and left her old pan pipes on the nearby rocks. I left her for a moment and head back ta the spot where she fell. Her family along with some crew members of the zip line searched around. I made whimperin' noises and wolves appeared. Apparently they just came from tucker makin' them have blood smeared into their faces and still carryin' bones with them.

 _This should be believable enough._ I thought and hid elsewhere to see if her family would buy it.

They all froze in fear from a distance as they saw the wolves munchin' into the bones and blood smeared into their faces. The wolves, leavin' nah evidence of the feast left and continued huntin'. (Name)'s Old-girl 'n' bro cried 'n' her old-man tried ta comfort them both. They were forced ta leave and went back ta the upper hill. I made a bunny hole and returned into the Warren.

I made a flower wreath made of pink, green, purple, and yellow flowers. Ever since I met her flowers are the ones that always catch her attention. When I finished makin' the wreath, I went back in the hidden paradise and hear a distant sound of pan pipes. So she's awake now, huh?

I hopped me way into hers and saw that she has her old clothin'. Flowy greenish white dress and golden rin'lets in her hair. She seems ta have a bonzer time playin' with the pan pipe. I showed up with me signature grin. She grinned back and saw I was holdin' a flower wreath. She looked at me once again and I offered her the flower wreath. She smiled and set down the pan pipes. I gently placed the wreath on her head and gave her a kiss there. I felt saw her cheeks get hot and red and she looked away. I looked at her curiously and she hugged me as a thank you. I hugged her back and offered me hand.

"Want ta walk with me, sheila?" I asked with me hand still waitin' for hers.

She considered it first and took me hand. "Where are we goin'?"

"Just into the forest. For ya ta remember everythin'." I replied.

She smiled at me. I finally manage ta walk alone with her with our hands entwined with each other!

We started walkin' into the forest and she seems ta somethin'. "Hey, I'm dead already, right?"

"As (Name), yep. But as the goddess that who ya really are…it just got awaken and revived herself into ya form." I answered.

"I'm…" her voice trailed off."…a goddess?"

"You really don't remember, do ya sheila?" I sighed and held her hand tighter.

"You didn't come…"

I looked at her, confused. "What do ya mean I didn't come? I'm right here, sheila."

"I called your name…" She silently answered. "You let me die…"

"I DIDN'T LET YA DIE! I CAUGHT YA AND –" I countered in hurry with ripper pain in me eyes. I did me best ta save her. "Ya already died before ya even hit the ground."

"I need to go to my parents." She ordered. "Now."

"Ya can't." I simply said.

"And why not?" She protested. "Can't you just stomp your feet and make a bunny hole to our campsite?"

"Ya don't exist in that world anymore. Nah one will be able ta see and remember ya. You're now an immortal." I explained.

"W-what?" She frowned.

"Yes, child. I know how painful and scary it was…"

(Name) and I looked around for the source of the voice. I keep her on me back, protectin' her from the one and only villain we know.

"Show yourself, Pitch!" I challenged.

A tall, lithe, and dark man appeared from the dark part of the forest. He has golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet.

"Who are you?" (Name) asked, tryin' ta make her voice sound game enough. But it doesn't really sound like one.

"Me?" He faked his sorrow. "I'm the only an only Boogey Man, but I prefer being called…"

He disappeared into the shadows. With me hand on mine and other into a boomerang it was hard for me ta move fast. I tinnie feel her shakin' then she whimpered. A pair of hand pried her away from me.

"Pitch Black." He ended.

"Bunnymund!" She screamed with tears suddenly flowin' from her (e/c) eyes.

My eyes widened and lunged after Pitch. I threw both of me boomerangs and tried ta grab (Name) away but a black horse with golden eyes appeared and Pitch managed ta ride on it. Without any warnin', the horse trudged off and they flew ta the skies.

"NO!" I screamed with me heart filled with. I shouted me promise ta her. "I'll get ya back, (Name). I will definitely have ya back this time!"


	9. Chapter 9: Hurry Up and Save Me

Chapter 9: Hurry Up and Save Me

(Name)'s pov

* * *

I was taken by this guy with the name 'Pitch Black'. I admit flying is fun but when you're being kidnapped, it actually looks scary. To be honest…if you think flying makes everything faster. You're wrong. It was day 2 here flying and we still haven't landed at all.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled at him.

He sneered as if he found my question really amusing. "To my realm, of course."

I tried to pry out of his grasp but he totally just clamped his hand in both of my wrists. I might as well just bite him so I can jump away but I don't want to have a taste of his sand like hand. I struggled more until he finally gets irritated.

"You won't stop moving, huh?" He smirked evilly and prepared a glob of black sand. "Have a beautiful nightmare then."

He blows the sand into my face and my vision start to become very woozy. I did my best to stay up but like those sleeping pills, I fell asleep. But I know one thing for sure more days and nights has passed and we finally landed.

I woke up and I can't help but squirm against the restraints that pressed against my wrists and ankles. Though it didn't do much because every time I actually moved the dark sand would mold tighter against my limbs. I wasn't getting out of this unless Pitch decided to let me go and I highly doubted anything of the sort would happen. I was stuck in the realm of nightmares; a place nobody wants to be.

I couldn't help but wince at the bruises and cuts that were littered across my small frame. My (f/c) shirt was tattered and torn from all the abuse, now looking more similar to my jeans. Crimson coated my otherwise (h/l) (h/c) hair. I could feel the wounds still oozing where Pitch had decided to claw me. I never noticed he had sharp claws until then. They felt like razors digging into my flesh and left circular wounds oozing with blood around his neck and collarbone.

I prayed it would end there, that he had his fun and would let me go. There was no way for Pitch to put me out of my desolation. There was still a faint hope that Bunnymund would find me and help me escape, a hope that was deteriorating fast.

All these considerations were conquering my mind until they were brusquely interrupted.

"You seem troubled (Name)…"

I felt a chill go down my spine and weary (e/c) eyes initiate their way to the source of the voice.

Pitch Black.

"What kind of look is that (Name)? Not happy to see me?"

"Who would be happy to see you anyway?" I spat and tried to straighten myself.

Pitch moved a few paces closer towards where I was hanging from my restraints, his feet making padded noises as they touched the black tile beneath them. I immediately strained away from him, though he had nowhere to go. He was pressed fully against the black sand that formed my prison.

"Ah (Name), you should know better by now..." Pitch said as he reached out towards me. Long black fingers with pointed black nails found their way around my pale cheeks. His head was then mandatory forward and I instantaneously closed my eyes, not wanting to look at Pitch. I loathed him, I never thought I could truly hate someone as much as I abhorrent Pitch, but nothing like this had ever happened to me.

"You will look at me (Name)..."

"Fat chance…" I hissed.

Agony arose again as the fingers cupping my face began to dig into my flesh, the pointed black nails drew blood from underneath my (s/c) skin. Much to my consternation. I let small whine seepage me. Did he never exhaust of hurting me? Hasn't he done sufficient injury already? I wasn't sure I'd ever be the same when I got out of this, or if I got out of this.

My body started to wane because of too much blood loss. My white dress now turned into red. My tears start deteriorating to the floor uncontrollably. Anguish filled my mind and heart as the pain banquets through my whole body.

"What do you w-want from me Pitch? Y-you've had me for days. Tell me what t-to do and I'll do it." I couldn't help but queried this madman what it was that he desired.

Pitch still mid-stride and spun towards my small-trapped form. A smile frolicked its way onto his lips before he gave me his rejoinder, a riposte that would haunt me forever.

"I want you to keep doing exactly what you are doing (Name). Keep shouting for me. Struggle in your slumber as my nightmares plague your dreams. Fill me with the power of fear. I'm going to make an example of you (Name). I'm going to make the other Guardians wish they never disparate me in the first place. When they do show up to find you, and believe me they will. I want them to find not you; I want them to find a girl so shattered from fear that they never query my supremacies again."

I stared back at him wide-eyed. Tears instigated to form at the bottom of my eyes. I desired to say something, whatsoever to alter his mind; I factually felt fear overwhelming me. "P-please don't," I sniveled out. It was even more contemptible as I said it then it sounded in my head.

"That's quite enough of that (Name)." Pitch growled as he dropped the hand that backhanded my face. "I think it's time for you to take a nap, you're a bit too fussy right now."

As soon as the words left Pitch's lips the black sand began to move.

"N-no" I whispered as the black sand engulfed me, forcing me to fall into a fitful sleep, filled with darkness and nightmares.

_Bunnymund…Hurry up and save me… I don't think I can hold it any longer…_


	10. Chapter 10: My true self

Chapter 10: My True Self

(Name)'s pov

* * *

I woke up and saw the black sand still curling around me. My tears flowed down once again, yearning for at least sunlight to show up under this place. One of my hands was not being chained into that black sand. I moved it slowly and noticed a small bump in my pocket. I bring it out and noticed it was my pan pipe.

"But how?" I asked to myself. "I'm sure I left this when bunny gave me the flower wreath…"

The old voice spoke into my head. _Play it…_

So I did. I played unconsciously, letting my mouth and hands do the job. The [sound](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBqigQoBkOc) echoed around and heard somebody scream. I paused for a moment and saw Pitch advancing towards me. I played the pan pipe once more and noticed that lots of flowers, from common to the rarest kind, grew out of the ground. A large (f/c) tulip appeared underneath you and swallowed you whole. You got scared and thought maybe it was a Venus flytrap but the voice encourages you once again.

_Continue playing and think on where you want to go…_

I placed the pan pipes back into my lips and played the same hymn, thinking about Bunnymund. I felt the tulip sink in, with me inside it, down in the ground and rise elsewhere. It bloomed once again and I jumped out of it. I've never been so happy to see the Easter bunny in my entire life.

"Bunny!" I cried and he swerved into my direction.

I realized we are at the entrance of Pitch's lair. He took me cautiously and made me ride into his back. He didn't bother asking questions for I know he has only one thing in mind. To get the both of us out of here. We both ended up in a nearby frozen lake and a guy with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He is tall stature albeit thin, and barefooted. He wears a blue hooded sweater with frost covering around the ring of the collar and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the end; the bottom of the trousers is rather tattered. He carries a staff, resembling a shepherd's crook.

"Who's the girl, cottontail?" the guy asked with a mischievous smirk in his face.

"None of ya bizzo, frostbite." Bunny replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Bunnymund continued walking into the nearby tree to lay me down there. Apparently the guy we talked with seemed ignored and he shouted. "You're welcome!"

"Bunnymund, who's that guy?" I asked still clueless about the two of them.

"He's just really annoying." Bunnymund answered and smiled sweetly at me. "Are ya alright?"

I looked at him full of confusion. Shouldn't he be able to tell it by seeing my cloth–? I saw that my clothes are good as new and now embedded with flowers in it. I smiled… so this is the powers of a goddess.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "So, who is that guy?"

He sighed and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear then answered my question. "He's Jack Frost, the spirit of winter."

"Oh…"

"Did you figure out who you really are?" He asked.

"No, not really…" I sighed, knowing I still have a lot more to go on to know who I really was. "I did learn that I can control the plants and flowers as I play my pan pipe though."

"Well, since ya already know that. I tinnie tell ya who ya really are then." He smirked and made a bunny hole. "Ladies first."

I giggled as he formally bowed. I jumped into the hole and heard him behind me. It was a long sliding and we both ended up in the Warren. I looked at him and he entwined his hands into mines. My heart start beating fast and I blushed once again. I leaned on his shoulder and feel his fine fur on my bare skin. It felt so soft and silky against my skin and he moved the hair on my face behind my ear and we both sit down hugging each other.

"So ta begin with…you're a Roman goddess. The goddess of flowers and the season of sprin'." Bunnymund explained. "Ya are the one who is responsible on makin' sprin' time and ya bein' neutral for such a long time made both summer and winter dominant seasons."

"Wow… that must be really hectic." I responded.

"I remember ya always say that too back then." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"So basically I can conjure flowers, plants and springtime, am I right?" I inquired.

"Yes, that's why we two are normally seen together." He grinned as if remembering the times of it. "We always brin' sprin'time and hope together …"

"We must be really close to each other, huh?" I commented and he grinned at me.

"We're the closest of all actually. Ya and I always play under the shady tree, paintin' Easter eggs together, listen ta ya playin' ya pan pipes …" he continued.

"No wonder I was fond of you." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

We cuddled with each other under a cherry tree, its shade protecting us from the blinding flash of the bright sun above. Some sentinel eggs roam around to check if the area is clear. Bunnymund played with my hair and sniffed it.

"Ya smell like (f/f) flower, (Name)." He complimented.

The way he said my name made me giggle. "Thanks. Your fur feels all soft and silky against my skin. I love how it feels."

We both stared at each other's eyes and for the first time I was nervous. I looked away and his hand made me look at him again. A sweet smile curled into his lips and I laid my head onto his chest. Feeling his fur against my face once again. I locked my hands into his and squeezed it a little bit.

"So, who are you to me back then?" I curiously asked and looked up to him.

"I'm…uh…" he somehow looked red behind the thick fur covering his face.

"You're getting red…" I teased and smirked at him. "Come on, say it. Who are you in my life before?"

"I'm ya husband…"


	11. Chapter 11: And Much More Discoveries

Chapter 11: And Much More Discoveries

(Name)'s pov

* * *

"I'm ya husband…"

"You're joking, right?" I asked, nervousness filled my body.

"I'm serious, (Name). I know this is weird ta know." He sneered as he scratched his head. "I mean, a Pooka and a female goddess… just seem quite not right, doesn't it?"

I felt the sadness in his voice as he said those. I still felt confused. I admit I feel all queasy, uneasy and all embarrassed with him most of the times but it's not love…is it?

"Well, Pookas and Goddesses are not human beings anyways… I mean… they're free to do what they want in their lives." I tried to cheer him up.

"Do still feel the same way like before towards me?" He asked as he neared his face on mines.

I can feel my face just turned into a poker face. I looked away and stand up to walk far away, literally away. When I think I was about a mile or two away from him. I screamed… fan girl type of scream.

"AAAAHHHH! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Somebody tell me I'm not dreaming!"

I heard a chuckle from behind and saw Bunnymund behind me. I blushed madly and start hitting him on his chest but he just continued laughing at me. I soon break into a smile and hugged him. I let him twirled me in the air and put me back down carefully. He placed his forehead into mines and we grinned at each other widely. He neared his face once again and this time I'm ready. I felt his soft fur on my cheeks my nose at his and our lips finally touched. It kinda feels weird at first but when his tongue asked for entrance into my mouth, I parted my teeth and let his tongue explore every single detail he could. I feel like fireworks just exploded in my mouth. It felt so good I kissed back. Our tongues start dancing together, not letting each other to get separated even of a single second. We both fell back to the grassy ground and parted for a moment to let me gather some air. This time, I'm the one who kissed him which he gladly kissed back. We parted again and just lay down to rest. I placed my head into his chest as he played with my hair.

"Bunny, I was wondering…" I started a conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Did we ever have children before?" I asked and he sort of cringed which made me glance up to him. "Is something wrong?"

He looked away for a moment and sighed. "We have two children before …"

Excitement filled my eyes and I sit up. "How do they look like?"

He laughed at my expression and sit up beside me, tousling my hair. "Just imagine a human with large bunny ears and a tail like mines."

"Aww! That will be cute! Are they here? I want to see them!" I quickly responded full of thrill until I saw Bunnymund's face.

"About that…"

A dreadful feeling filled my emotions. "What?"

"They…they died…" He looked away again. His words filled with pain. "I'm the only one who managed ta survive. I did me best ta protect them but they are badly injured and they died after two days."

I feel I just been punched in the gut. I just learned we have children but they already died before I even met them. Tears started to flow down to my face and mourn at the sudden news I just got. Bunnymund calmed me down as caring as he could and made me fall into a deep slumber.

"Ya need ta rest. This is too much for ya ta take in." He said calmly.

I saw the sun is starting to set and most of the critters and other animals went into dreamland. Bunny positioned his head on a bush to serve as a pillow and let me stay at his chest. I saw golden wisps of sand started trailing into our direction.

"Sandy's on the roll now, sheila. Go ahead and sleep." He smiled sadly.

"Goodnight, Bunnymund." I said before I delve in my deep slumber.

"Goodnight, (Name)."

* * *

The bright sunlight kissed my skin and warmed up my surroundings. The gentle breeze of the air caressed my skin and made me open my eyes. I heard the birds chirping from afar. I slid my hands around and noticed that Bunnymund was not beside me anymore. Panic filled me and I abruptly stand up. I walked around hoping to see him around and noticed he was on the other side of the bridge. I sighed in relief and walked towards him.

"Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Bonza mornin', sheila. Did ya crash well?"

"Yes, I slept well." I looked at his hand and saw him painting an egg. "What are you doing?"

"Paintin' some eggs. I do this as an early preparation for the next Easter." He explained and brings out another paint brush. "Want ta paint some goog with me?"

"Sure!" I replied and sit beside him. I observe some of the eggs that walk around and smirked. "I can design any way I want, right?"

"Yes, (Name). Ya could design them freely the way ya want it ta be." He smiled sweetly and continued painting his egg.

I started painting mine with (f/c) and (2nd f/c) and add a little foolishness in it. I let it dry first then hid it behind me.

"Well, tinnie I see your work?" Bunny asked as he showed me his perfectly painted egg.

I forced myself not to grin but it still appeared to my face. I showed it to him and he burst into laughter on what he saw.

"Well, it's kinda weird to see those eggs walking without a face!" I defensively retorted.

"That's…" he tried to speak while laughing. "That's a bonzer one!"

We continued having fun by painting more eggs, assisting the eggs, giving me a fast ride around the Warren and into the surface.

"Bunnymund, I want to ask a favor. If you don't mind it at all." I suddenly asked.

He just smiled and kissed my forehead. "What is it, sheila?"

I giggled at the tickling sensation of his kiss and looked up on him. "I was wondering if I could steal a glance of my family."

His sneer faded and takes one step away from me. "Why?"

"I just want to see if they are doing fine. If everything's alright, if they already moved on. That's all." I reacted straightforwardly.

"Then ya will leave me like ya did before, wouldn't ya?" He enquired coldly but pain is in the edge of his voice.

"I'll stay with you! I promise!" I sniveled. _Is it wrong that I miss my parents and brother?_

He feebly leered and made a bunny hole. "Go on."

"Are you coming with me?" I probed, hoping he would.

"I will. Now, hop along." He replied and I jumped in the hole. I perceived him jump in too and grasped me so he could just hop me along with him.

_I wonder what they are doing now?_

 


	12. Chapter 12: Decision Making

Chapter 12: Decision Making

(Name)'s pov

* * *

"Hey Bunny!" I shouted as we slide down the bunny hole.

"What is it, (Name)?" He replied yelling it for me to hear.

"I was wondering… what did you do for my parents not to look for my body?" I asked and this made him silent for a moment.

"I…Uhm… called some wolves and the just came from lunch so I summoned them and when ya family arrived, they immediately thought ya were eaten by wolves." He explained and looked at me as if asking for forgiveness.

We both reappeared into the garden of my house. I peeked on the window and saw my family's gloomy face. The flower I picked back from camping was there in the living room placed in the flower vase that mom refuse to use unless it was very important. My brother was just staring at the X-box which really unusual. My dad was with mom trying to feed her. My "death" caused so much pain into them. I looked to Bunnymund asking for permission on trying to talk to them. He just nodded and I went inside by the backdoor which was always open.

I trudged in and sit beside my brother. He didn't acknowledge me and I remembered that Bunny said I'm now immortal and I'm unseen to others. I sighed and tried to touch my brother but my hand past through him. I let a silent cry and stand up once again. I walked into living room where the flower was and realized is a Narcissus.

_Narcissus means new beginning in the flower language…_

I bring out my pan pipe and played it. Its [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y-axqiPbKk) echoed to the whole house. The flowers started to bloom full of life once again. My family looked up and gasped as they saw it.

"(Name), must be here somewhere! She loves flowers so much!" Mom said but sort of out of mind.

"Honey, relax. She wants you to get better so eat up. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you healthy." Dad tried to convince her to eat.

"(B/n), can you see what going on to the flowers?!" Mom sound so cheerful but her face is terribly sunken. "(Name), is visiting us!"

"Mom, there's no point thinking like that. Just have a rest." My brother said nonchalantly.

I faltered on playing the pan pipe and stare at my mother's weak face. My death caused all of this. I silently cried and let my tears soak my dress. The flowers started to wilt as I continued mourning. I felt Bunnymund's paw on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I looked up and hugged him tight still crying.

"I don't know what to do…" I said.

"I know it's really hard ta take in but we all are goin' ta move on someday." Bunnymund supplied.

"Bunnymund, I want to talk to them but they can't see me. My mother is now starting to get insane, my brother isn't like this!" I pointed to my brother who is now almost lifeless. "They have a life to live!"

Bunnymund looked at my family and sighed. "I'm just the Easter bunny."

_Do you seek assistance?_

I looked around then back to Bunnymund. He looked at me, confused on what's going on.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear nothin' else besides ya family's mumbles." He truthfully answered.

That's when I realized it sounded like the one I heard to help me escape. _It's the Man in the Moon's voice. I'm sure of it._ MiM's voice resounded in my head once again.

_I will offer you a choice. Make them forget that you exist and the will start a new life or Let them remember who you are but they will continue suffering like this. Choose wisely… every decision you make will affect the future. Be careful and consider everything first._

I considered what he said. I can choose to keep on remembering me but in change of that, they will continue living in this pain and depression. If I choose them to forget about me, they would be fine and all healthy. I looked at Bunnymund and remembered that I used to not see him too when I didn't believe he existed. The same thing will happen to me if I choose for them to be healthy once again but they won't remember me… confusion build in my mind. I looked at Bunnymund and he showed in his eyes that he is really worried on what's going on with me.

"Man in moon talking in my head." I explained.

"What did he said?" He inquired holding me by my shoulders to make sure I won't avoid the question.

"He gave me options about my family…" I looked at my family once again.

It was a pain in the eyes. I wanted them to remember me but I want them to be healthy and lively too. I looked one last time to the narcissus flower and it seems to give me a message…

 _Rebirth and new beginnings…_ I thought and nodded to no one. _I have decided… I know what I must do._

I placed the pan pipe back into my lips and played the same tune I played earlier. The flowers started to bloom again and regain its natural beauty. I continued playing with one thing, my decision, in my mind. When I was done playing it, I give Bunnymund a sweet smile and hold his hand.

"Let's go back in our home." I said and he smiled.

He created a bunny hole and we jumped in it. We slide for a long time and we landed on a giant rose flower. I stand up beside Bunnymund and walked along with him. My decision was clear. I will be forgotten by everyone for my family to be well again. It hurts, of course but… I looked at Bunnymund smiling and he smiled back at me. Yes, this is my decision and I don't regret it at all because for some reason I already know that this will happen too even if I haven't caused too much drama to my family.


	13. Chapter 13: Bunnymund's Surprise

Chapter 13: Bunnymund's Surprise

(Name)'s pov

* * *

I practiced controlling the plants by playing my pan pipes while Bunny was painting some eggs. I tried playing modern songs in it but it made them all jump out of the ground and start dancing around. Bunnymund face slap himself as I try to keep things under controlled. I end up soaking them with Bunny's paint and let those dancing plants die. I stroll around, starting to get bored about everything. I even tried rolling _uphill_ to satisfy my boredom! Bunny, still busy with his Easter eggs didn't even bother looking at me when I rolled. Completely ignored, I left the warren with my flower power. I played my pan pipe and a giant tulip bloomed beside me. I entered its bud and it closed and goes underground.

When I opened up once again, I was in the ice lad's home. Somebody threw a snowball at me and I looked around but saw no one. A chuckle taunted me and I swerved from where the voice came from but still saw no one. Starting to get irritated, I played my pan pipe and spring flowers bloomed everywhere, dominating the snow around.

"Hey! You're no fun."

I turn around, returning my pan pipe in my pocket, and finally saw the guy's face. "Well, if it isn't Jack Frost the winter spirit."

He bowed sarcastically and smirked. "At your service."

"Yeah, right." I replied but grinned back at him.

We both walked around as he twirled his staff around. "So… may I ask what brought you here? Isn't Cottontail's Warren enough for you?"

I looked around and sighed. "Please stop calling him names. It is enough for me but…"

"You're bored." He said and nipped my nose.

I shoved his hand away and punched his shoulder. "What is that for?!"

He laughed at me and re-snowed the whole place. "This is _my_ place so it's winter here until spring comes."

"Sorry! I just got pissed off…" I pouted and start making a snowball. "Can you keep me company for a moment?"

"Of course!" He said with glee. "Whenever you need fun and joy, just come here! I'm that stuff."

We started a snowball war in just a few minutes. I tried hitting him but he's just too good at this… and he can fly. He won the snowball war flawlessly and we start making snow angels and shoving snow in each other's shirt. Which, I admit, not a good idea. Jack made a hill of snow and we rolled both down and uphill which really required too much effort. I found some planks and we start sledding around and we both end up in the frozen lake.

"Wanna skate?" He asked.

"I – I don't know how to –" I admit.

He cut me off when he grabbed me and presented me a skates made of ice. Beautiful patterns were etched on the sides and it's glimmering through the setting sun's light. I gasped in awe and give him a tight hug. I felt him got stunned for a moment but hugged me back. I slipped them on and they fit perfectly.

"You must apply for the shoe industry. You will make good, stylish shoes." I joked.

"Nope, I hate deadlines and hard work. Just snowballs and fun times…" He quoted having dreamy eyes as if he can envision more fun activities. He snapped back and smirked at me. "Ready to skate?"

"I told you, I don't know how to skate." I reminded him.

"I'll teach you… Uhm…" He scratched his head realizing he still hadn't got my name.

"(Name), keep that in mind, okay?" I grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned back and led me into the frozen pond.

I hold onto his hand, which is freezing cold, and let him guide me on how to skate. I fell on my butt so many times and he laughed at me but still offered me a hand so I can stand up again. A few minutes later, I start to get a hang out of it.

"Having fun?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah!" I cheered and skated some more.

"Seems ya have more fun bein' with him, huh."

Jack and I swerved and saw Bunnymund leaning beside the big oak tree at the shore of the lake. His emerald green eyes bore on me with disappointment. He stands up straight and made a bunny hole.

"We're goin' back. In case ya want ta bloody go with me." He rolled his eyes at Jack. "Or ya tinnie just stay with Frostbite."

I know he's jealous but I never meant to do it. I just want to have some fun, what's wrong with that? I looked at Jack and he nodded to me, knowing my unspoken message.

"No! I'm coming with you of course!" I declared and walked to Bunny.

We both jumped in the hole and once again, we're back in the Warren. It's the same old Warren except that…

"Why are there red tulip petals on the road?" I asked and looked at Bunny's direction.

He's not there anymore but in his place is a note. I picked it up and read it aloud.

**_~Follow the path of petals; I got a surprise for ya. ~_ **

A wide grin spread to my face and excitedly started walking to the path on wherever it's going to take me. I saw some eggs a few feet away from me, spreading red tulip petals. I smiled a bit and patiently waited for them to finish the road before continuing to walk. My brain unconsciously starts working and provided me information about the flower.

_Red tulips represent true love and the belief in love_

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself blushed. _I already know he's my husband so why red tulips are down here then?_ I continued walking and letting my brain process everything about my situation.

_Is he going to start over again? Just what the heck is going on?!_

I realized that the road has ended and a couple of eggs are heading towards me with a note above them. I picked it up and read it aloud.

**_~Turn ta ya right~_ **

I did so and saw Bunnymund standing in front of me holding a red tulip and hand it to me. I take it and automatically sniffed on it. The scent seems to burst into my nose and made me smile. My brain worked its knowledge once again and made me blush for an instant.

_If it was given by your sweetheart… it means declaration of love._

He brushed my hair behind my ear and whispered. "I love ya, (Name)."

I blushed even harder but I still manage to reply. "I love you too, Bunnymund."

He suddenly kneeled with one leg and looked up onto me. I looked down to him and stared deeply into his beautiful emerald eyes. A group of eggs went to his side carrying a little green box. He picked it up and presented it to me.

"We might have been married before but today is ya new life. I want ta spend me whole eternity with ya, (Name)." He looked at me, his eyes full of love and care. He opened the box and I can't help but let out a gasp. Six words escaped into his mouth which totally changed my world.

"Will ya marry me again, (Name)?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Commencement of Eternity

(Name)'s pov

* * *

He opened the box revealing a nature inspired green gemmed [ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/99909815/14kt-white-gold-diamond-floral-butterfly). I let out a gasp and six world changing words escaped from his mouth.

"Will ya marry me again, (Name)?"

I'm too stunned to answer him. I stared at his luscious emerald eyes and smiled. I felt my eyes start to tear up and I smiled.

"Yes!" I cried and throw my arms around him.

He hugged me back and it took us about 5 minutes before we let go of each other. He placed the ring into my back into the box saying that it has to be official first and strokes my hair behind my ears once again. I closed my eyes and felt his lips onto mines. He made sure that no place in it is untouched. Our tongues danced in passion as it got contact to one another. Slowly, I began moving backwards, but he wouldn't have any of it, and his arms circled around my waist and I placed mines around his neck, keeping us in place. We let go once I started to gasp for air with a little moan.

"I love ya, (Name)." Bunnymund whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Bunnymund." I smiled and let him carry me bridal style. "Are we going somewhere?"

He smirked and stomped his foot on the ground. "Yes, I will introduce ya ta me fellow guardians."

I raised an eyebrow at him and give him a _wth_ -look. He just jumped into the newly formed hole and we descended with a fun slide. I can't help but squeal in excitement in every turn we do.

When we finally got out of the hole, snow was everywhere. Bunnymund cursed for a moment for it suddenly got cold and he can't seem to feel his own feet anymore. He hopped as fast as he could and I noticed that we were heading towards a big workshop at the side of an ice mountain. I shivered since I was still in my white silk, flowy dress.

We reached the doorway and these furry guys – _yetis—_ let us in and guided us to a guy in red coat and black boots. He got a long white beard and have a Nice and Naughty tattoo in each arm. He looked at us with his baby blue eyes and put on a jolly smile.

"Bunny! You finally arrived." He greeted with a very thick Russian accent in his voice and smiled at me as if he already knows me. "You must be (Name), am I right?"

I widened my eyes as Bunnymund set me back to my footing. "How did you -"

"Bunnymund tell us a lot about you." He said with a mischievous smile. "My name is North, by the way. You know me as Santa Claus, Father Christmas, and many more names."

"You're THE Santa Claus?" I echoed still surprised at my new discovery.

_I'm looking at Santa Claus?! Gee, wonder if I'll meet the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman._

He laughed with pure joy and smiled at me. "Yes, I am."

"North –" Bunny tried to intervene but North already spoke.

"I think we should meet the others. The other guardians." He said, winking at us and left.

_The others? There are still more of them?!_

I looked at Bunnymund who just smiled and clasp his hand with mines. I gently squeezed it to show that I was getting anxious and he squeezed it back. We followed the guy and saw yetis working on the toys. The elves… well, they're just testing and playing around.

"Uhm, aren't the elves are the ones who make the toys?" I asked as my field of vision explores around.

"Ugh, ya sounded like frostbite." Bunnymund shrugged.

"Hey! I'm just curious." I reasoned and pouted

"Just let them believe that…" North whispered into my ear.

I looked at the elves and thy start playing with the teddy bears. I can't help but chuckle at the sight. They continued playing with the newly made toys and some are greeting me. We stopped in front of a door and North opened it.

"This is my office, come on in." He gestured us to get inside.

We entered, still hand in hand, and I looked around in awe. Ice sculptures and more toys are inside. North was orienting something I'm obviously not paying attention to and finally realized that there was a large human, hummingbird hybrid lady, a little chubby man made out of golden sand and of course the ice lad, Jack Frost.

"Hey, (Name)." Jack greeted with a playful smile.

I looked at him nonplussed as I saw him wearing a black tux and shoes… That was something new. He still has his staff on his right hand, that's the only thing that hasn't change.

"Hello, Jack." I replied with an obvious tone of confusion.

"I know, the tux and shoes is just simply not me…" He scratched the back of his hair and grinned. "But this is your we –"

"Oh! You must be (Name)! Open up!" The hummingbird lady said cheerfully.

"Open ng–" I got cut off as she starts probing fingers in my mouth.

"Oh! Nicely maintained! Do you eat apples at least once a day?" She asked her fingers still in my mouth.

"Tooth, fin'ers out of laughing gear." Bunnymund sighed.

"Oops, sorry…" She – Tooth – apologized and removed her fingers from my mouth. "They're so pretty."

"Uhm… thanks?" I replied.

The chubby golden man made sand figures which I can barely make out of. He stared at me and realized I can't understand it. He wrote it in words instead.

**_Welcome back, Flora._ **

"Uhm, my name is (Name) not Flora." I said.

"That's ya name as the roman goddess of flowers, (Name)." Bunny explained.

"Oh…" I blushed slightly and changed the topic. "So you are?"

**_My name is Sandy… I'm the Sandman._ **

"And I'm Toothania," The hummingbird lady hybrid said. "But just call me Tooth."

"Hi," I greeted with a smile. "So why are we here again?"

"Oh, not here." North said with an obvious glee and bring out a snow globe. "We're heading elsewhere."

I looked at Bunnymund and he just whispered. "It's a surprise."

"Hey, can I bring snow there?" Jack asked everyone. "Even just in our area?"

"Jack, they're both springtime beings. Snow is not really good for them." Tooth reminded him.

Bunnymund smirked and brought out the ring once again. Yes, I haven't put it on yet. He gives it to Sandy and he gives Bunny a salute for that. Tooth was talking to her million mini-me's and each of them have a flower of different kinds. I looked away from them before my brain starts saying what they are and their meanings since there's a lot of it; figure I would have a wonderful headache if I let that happen. I glanced at North who starts walking to the door.

"Everyone to the sleigh!" He ordered and we obliged… even if Bunnymund is obviously horrified at the idea.

"What's wrong, hon?" I asked and kissed his cheeks.

"I hate the sleigh…" He murmured.

We all ride the awesomely upgraded sleigh and Bunnymund gripped at any place he could gripped on. North pulled the reigns and we start moving. Jack, Sandy, Tooth and North were really happy on the ride. Bunny on the other hand…

"I hope ya like carrots…" His mouth bulged a little but managed to keep himself under control.

"It will be alright, Bunny." I reassured him.

"Hope you like the loop-de-loop!" North cheered.

_Loop-de-loop?_

And our ride starts to feel like on those twirled rollercoasters. They're not really comfortable at first but I usually get the hang of it. I gripped on the edge of the sleigh, just to be sure. We suddenly launched out to the skies and North bring out the snow globe once again. He whispered something and he throw it away. A swirly, sparkly, liquidy, ugh you describe, vortex appeared and we got sucked in it. A second after, we're in a summer-ish place.

"AUSTRALIA!" Bunnymund cheered all of a sudden.

We all just stared at him weirdly and start chuckling. "I didn't know you got a weird side too."

He just glared at me but softened up later on. We landed in the thick forest and saw that there's an altar and lots of summer and spring feys. They were all dressed up and I realized what's going on.

"We're going to be officially wed here…" I muttered.

We all got down the sleigh and the other guardians go to their positions. North is going to be our priest, Tooth is the maid of honor, Sandy is the ring bearer, the mini tooth fairies are my flower girls and Jack is the…

"You're the best man?!" I shouted in surprise. "I thought you and Bunnymund are rivals? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Now, you're talking." Jack commented and just proceeded on what he was supposed to do.

North started this very, very, very long speech behind the altar. Bunny and I are standing in front of it, hand in hand, while my other free hand was holding a bouquet of Stephanotis. After about half or a whole hour, North asked for the ring. Sandy stepped beside him and hand over the ring. He went back down again and watched us. North coaxed us to make vows. Bunnymund took the ring and started his vow.

"(Name), I give ya this rin'; wear it with love and joy. I choose ya ta be me wife, ta have and ta hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all eternity."

He slipped the ring on my ring finger and I started my vow.

"Bunnymund, I give myself to you to be your wife. I promise to love and sustain you in the covenant of marriage, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, for all eternity."

Since he got paws, we both know that he can't wear a ring but I remember and kept hidden from the very beginning the gift MiM gave me since I was 8. A [bracelet](https://www.fernsgarden.com/graphics/l/l_01379-010_sali_aster_sep.jpg) with the flower Aster as a charm. After all, my brain said that Aster is symbolizing love, daintiness, talisman of love, trusting. I bring it out from my pocket and tied it around his arm. He eyed it and smiled.

And the line we both been waiting for finally came.

"You may now kiss the bride."

**Author's Note:**

> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation


End file.
